Fitzroy Perenolde I
King '''Fitzroy Perenolde I '''is often heralded as one of the most belligerent and militaristic King's of Alterac. Although much of his fame was earned as a Prince, as King, Fitzroy saw multiple successful military campaigns. Many scholars contest whether or not Fitzroy ended the 'Golden Age of Alterac.' Many consider Fitzroy as continuing Alterac to greatness, but changing the kingdom towards a more militaristic mindset during his reign and his successor's. History Childhood Fitzroy Perenolde was born by Queen Louise Karlsburg and King Gerald Perenolde II. Fortunate enough to having been born and raised throughout his father's most successful years of reign, Fitzroy saw the Kingdom of Alterac grow from a small mountain-kingdom to controlling much of the Hillsbrad Foothills through diplomacy. As a result, Alterac prospered economically. The young Prince received excellent tuition from his various mentors, although he preferred military training above all else. Adulthood As an adult, the Young Prince soon became a distinguished leader of his father's armies. Fiercely patriotic, mores than his own father, Prince Fitzroy acted on his own accord after the Kingdom of Gilneas began to expand into Alteraci Hillsbrad. Leading his own regiment of soldiers, which would come to be known as the Prince's Regiment, Prince Fitzroy occupied the border, harassing Gilnean merchants and often blatantly attacking Gilnean mining expeditions. The Scorched Plains Incident Due to this harsh response and the patriotic urging of King Beren Greymane I, Gilnean nationalists crossed the border and began razing Alteraci farmland. The Prince responded by capturing and executing any arsonists he could find while his father led an unsuccessful siege of Eastpoint Keep. This came to be known as the Scorched Plains Incident. Despite his father's failure, the Prince did not relent and continued guerrilla attacks with the Prince's Regiment. These harassments were widely popular amongst the people but not approved by the King, earning the Prince to title 'The Snowy Eagle of Alterac.' The Zul'Dare War After three years of guerrilla warfare, King Gerald Perenolde II formally declared war upon the Kingdom of Gilneas, joining the Zul'Dare War alongside the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Prince Fitzroy took control of the war effort early into the war, leading the bulk of the Alteraci army to succeed where his father had not. After a successful siege of Eastpoint Keep, Prince Fitzroy captured Lord Reginald Craitzen after forcing him to surrender. The Snow Hawk then led the Alteraci army throughout the Hillsbrad Foothills, conquering it in three years. Prince Fitzroy then prepared an invasion of the Kingdom of Gilneas, however before he could finish mustering full strength and devising strategy, his father, the King ended the war, declaring Alterac victorious. The King then called the Alteraci Army back to the Alterac Mountains to address the northern invasion, beginning the War of Frozen Stone. Prince Fitzroy begrudgingly obeyed, thinking his father fearful of leading Alterac into an invasion of Silverpine. War of Frozen Stone As Alteraci merchants began pushing north, settling several isles on Lordamere Lake, the Kingdom of Lordaeron grew gradually discontent with its allies, the Kingdom of Alterac. Although King Menethil feared war, as it would cripple Lordaeronian trade. It was not until his demise, when his more belligerent son succeeded him that action was taken. Launching an invasion of Alterac's shores of Lordamere Lake while it was busy in the Zul'Dare War. The Snowy Eagle, Prince Fitzroy Perenolde I returned from victory in conquering Hillsbrad Foothills to dater the northern invaders. However, the war entered a tug of war, neither army able to gain an advantage over the other. The fighting over the isles of Lordamere Lake continued for five years. However, the Kingdom of Alterac became poised to take Fenris Isle, achieving complete domination over Lordamere Lake. However, King Gerald Perenolde II prohibited it, thinking a military victory would have harsh consequences. Reign Due to King Gerald Perenolde II's incompetence in leading the War of Frozen Stone, Prince Fitzroy determined that he would need to come into power formally. Many scholars now and some officials at the time, believe Fitzroy Perenolde I's reign began around the Zul'Dare War unofficially, and this coup was simply the formalization of his rule. Prince Fitzroy marched the Prince's Regiment into Alterac City and directly to the Keep, unhindered. The Prince then entered the Keep alone and proceeded the throne room, wielding his blade, later dubbed 'Kingmaker'. The royal guard did nothing to stop the Prince as he approached his father. King Gerald II, blind and old, reportedly knelt and lowered his head, weeping as he begged his son to be done with it quickly. Prince Fitzroy beheaded his father and laid him to rest, being coronated that evening. This usurpation of power, although popular amongst all of Alterac, earned him the title of the 'Bloody Prince.' King Fitzroy I immediately returned to the warfront, now able to exercise unrestrained command, he ended the invasion by the coming of winter, taking Lordamere Lake for the Kingdom of Alterac. King Fitzroy I returned home to Alterac in peace for the first time, victorious in two wars. King Fitzroy I first terminated the entire Royal Guard, replacing them with his most trusted officers of the Prince's Regiment. He explained that any royal guardsmen that would not fight for their king committed treason and had all of them publicly hanged. King Fitzroy then began a massive reform of the Laws of Alterac and the Alteraci Military. Expanding the military by enormous rates by imposing conscription drafts, the size of the Alteraci army increased three-fold. King Fitzroy also spent enormous amounts of the large Royal Treasury in expanding the Alteraci Navy, which was relatively weak. Although these reforms did improve its state, it hardly made the Alteraci Navy superior to all. King Fitzroy then imposed harsh tariffs on anyone attempting to use any Alteraci trade routes or ports such as Southshore or Herring Rock. Despite all of this, King Fitzroy remained widely popular. The Kingdom of Alterac became very militaristic and financially oriented, boasting a powerful military and economy. However in the first year of his reign, King Fitzroy also began to exercise strict regulations against the Revival, blaming the various plays and culture on his father's weakness. King Fitzroy targeted artists and philosophers, drawing up false accusations of treason. As a result, the intellectual movement known as the Revival was suppressed and went underground. The Alteraci Institution of Knowledge began military courses to appease the King, but it no longer was a center for revolutionary thought and art. To replace the gap the Revival had left amongst the common folk, King Fitzroy began a significant overhaul of the the faith in Alterac. King Fitzroy developed an excellent relationship with the Church of the Holy Light and soon many Alteraci became devoutly religious. Within a short time, King Fitzroy had transformed Alterac from a wealthy kingdom, home to the arts to a large, militaristic empire with strong principles of faith and duty. Some scholars contest that this ended the 'Golden Age' of Alterac, however others rebut that Alterac had in fact grown more prosperous and powerful under his reign, if more nationalistic and authoritarian. Second Alteraci-Stromic War After over a decade of transforming the Kingdom of Alterac and its military, King Fitzroy Perenolde I decided to put to his impressive accomplishments to use. King Fitzroy I looked to the east to the Kingdom of Stromgarde, the old rivals of the Kingdom of Alterac. Throughout the war, King Fitzroy I saw numerous victories, including the Battle of the Tall Grasses, the Siege of Strom, Battle in the Hinterlands, Raid of Southshore, Battle of Hillsbrad Fields, Storming of Strom, and a string of small victories in the Arathi Mountains. However during this war, the King also saw several defeats and the loss of his firstborn son, Prince Edward Perenolde II. As a result, King Fitzroy I returned home, heralded the victor, having expanded Alteraci territory into the Arathi Mountains and having conquered Strom before losing the city. Death Two years after the signing of the Treaty of Boralus, marking the end of the Second Alteraci-Stromic War, King Fitzroy Perenolde I perishes from a heart attack. He is succeeded by his second son, Arthur Perenolde I. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alteraci Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History